Topsy Turvey: Part 3
by She-Cat
Summary: After their adventure in the vampire lair Drizzt and the others face a new adventure...A visit with Shandra and Tarion's families! Chapter 15 is up! No Longer On Hold!
1. Default Chapter

****

Well, I decided to start the next chapter of Topsy-Turvey since I had an idea for it. Enjoy!

Topsy-Turvey: Part 3

Chapter 1: Debating

After Shandra spoke there was a long silence.

"Well, it has been thirty years since we've been home," Tarion said.

"Yes, we could leave tomorrow I suppose," Shandra said.

"We'll leave early tomorrow then," Tarion said.

"Have a nice trip," Drizzt said.

"What do you mean?" Shandra asked,"you and Kylia can come with us."

"We had this discussion once before. If we dare show our faces in your village we're likely to be shot on sight," Drizzt said.

"I told you that I'll protect you," Shandra said,

"They might decide to shoot you too or lock you up because you're insane," Drizzt grumbled.

Kylia laughed.

Drizzt scowled at her. "This isn't funny, you know as well as I do what could happen," he said.

"We'll be fine as long as we watch each other's backs. Right Tarion?" Kylia said.

"Right, Shandra and I won't allow anyone to harm you. Surely you trust us, Drizzt," Tarion said.

"I trust you, it's your kin that I'm not to sure about," Drizzt muttered.

Shandra heard him, but decided to ignore it for now. "Then we'll leave first thing in the morning," she said.

****

Meanwhile

A servant entered the audience chamber and bowed. "Lady Alustriel, he has returned," he said.

"Send him in," Alustriel ordered.

The servant bowed his way from the room. A tall, blonde man entered the room and the doors closed behind him. He bowed. "Greetings, Lady of Silverymoon," he said.

"Welcome back, Turin, have you found anything for me?" Alustriel asked.

"I fear not, my Lady, Ranger Do'Urden has proven himself to be very skilled at disappearing," Turin said. "I have listened and asked with the utmost discretion, but no one seems to know his where abouts and he has not been seen in the usual places. I'm sorry, my Lady." Turin bowed a final time. "With your permission I will take my leave and continue the search."

Alustriel frowned then nodded and Turin left.. She was growing frustrated and worried. Many of her best men were out searching yet none of them had turned up a hint of where Drizzt had went. It worried her more then a little since she felt Drizzt was not quite himself. She rose with a new found strength and left the audience chamber. It was time to try a more drastic approach. Pausing in her chamber to fetch an item that she would need for what she planned to do she entered a huge chamber. A well-drawn map covered the floor and a brazier sat near the edge of the map.

Alustriel spoke a single word of command and the brazier lit with an eerie green flame. She moved to stand next to it and took out a braided lock of hair. She had gotten it from Drizzt when he was deep in sleep after his drinking binge and used magic to regrow the lock. He'd never noticed. She hadn't liked doing so without his permission, but she was glad she had now. She began to chant a spell of location, she had to find him!

****

And the journey begins anew! R/R please!


	2. Dawn Talk

Chapter 2: Dawn Talk

Shandra woke up before the sun had risen much to her surprise. She laid in bed, unable to sleep, but not ready to get up either.

Finally accepting she wasn't going back to sleep she got up and dressed then left the room. She was startled to find she wasn't alone. "Drizzt, what are you doing up?" Shandra asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Drizzt said. "I was going to the edge of town to watch the sunrise."

"The sunrise, huh? I know a closer place to do that. Come with me," Shandra said. After a brief walk they came to some stairs and went up to emerge on the roof of the temple.

"I came up here whenever I wanted to be alone with my thoughts, what do you think?" Shandra asked.

"Peaceful," Drizzt agreed. He sat down, shifting until he found a comfortable position.

Shandra sat down next to him. "As for why I was awake I'm a bit nervous about going home, my father and I don't see eye to eye on my choices for my life," she admitted.

"Let me guess, a husband and elflings were more to his tastes then the life of a paladin," Drizzt said.

"That's about it, I'm sure the old argument will start all over again. It never changes it seems," Shandra said.

"Parents are often like that. Bad enough sons rush off to fight, but daughters wielding a sword instead of a broom….the horror of it!" Drizzt joked.

Shandra couldn't keep from laughing. "So are you doing exactly what you wanted with your life?" she asked, preparing to Drizzt back. She frowned when a pensive look came onto his face.

"Actually I expected to remain in Icewind Dale as long as I lived, patrolling the borders and watching my friends' children grow, odd how quickly things change," Drizzt said. He gazed out over the city.

"You miss it?" Shandra asked.

"Yes, I do, it was home for a long time, really it was the only home I'd ever had," Drizzt said. He relaxed as the sky began to lighten. They watched the sun chase away the night's shadows and said nothing else. Afterwards they went back into the temple and found Kylia and Tarion waiting for them. Gathering their gear, they rode from the city.

Kylia soon noticed that Drizzt was ignoring the talk and banter around him. She guided her horse up next to his. "So what is troubling you?" she asked softly.

"Nothing, just not in the mood for talking, I guess," Drizzt said, "and I have a lot on my mind."

"Are you still worried about how Shandra's folk will react to us? You shouldn't, neither she or Tarion will allow anyone to harm us. All will be well, Drizzt," Kylia said.

"I know," Drizzt said, he managed a slight smile before urging his horse forward. He needed to be alone with his thoughts for awhile.

Kylia watched him go then fell back until she was next to the others. "Something is bothering Drizzt," she said, looking at Shandra.

"I know, I think he's feeling a bit displaced, even homesick," Shandra said. "He misses Icewind Dale and the people he left behind. He'll be alright, Kylia, just give him time."

Drizzt was careful to stay in sight and hailing distance to the others for safety, but that was all. He felt lost and uncomfortable in this strange place. _Perhaps I should have accepted that place in Silverymoon after all, _he thought. Even as the thought came to him he knew that he had made the right choice. He wouldn't have been content there. _Accept the twists in your life and make the best of it, Do'Urden, _he chided himself, _moping around won't help anything._

At noon they stopped for a cold lunch of bread, fruit and cheese. Drizzt fed and watered the horses, whispering to them as he did so.

Kylia came up to him. "Are you feeling more like yourself now?" she asked.

"Indeed, I am," Drizzt said and smiled at her.

Pleased, Kylia smiled back.

****

I know the updates are slow, real life you know, but I'll try to do better! R/R please!


	3. Peaceful Moments

Chapter 3: Peaceful Moments

When they were on their way again Kylia turned to Shandra. "So tell us about your folk. Where do they live? You aren't a wood Elf, are you?" she asked.

"No, High Elf, we live in a city near some mountains with a large forest to the south. We've lived there for thousands of years. I was born there," Shandra said.

"Did you and Tarion grow up together?" Kylia asked.

"Well, We were neighbors, but Tarion is fifty years older then I am," Shandra said.

"So we're the same age, I like that," Kylia said.

"So do I," Tarion said warmly. They exchanged affectionate smiles.

Drizzt mock-groaned. "Making calf eyes at a Drow, some surface Elf you are," he said.

"Yes, Tarion, shame on you," Shandra agreed.

"Shut up, both of you," Tarion said then smiled wickedly. "Unless you'd like me to tell Kylia all about that little incident at the temple."

"Tarion, don't you dare!" Shandra exclaimed, blushing fiercely.

Puzzled, but intrigued, Kylia looked at Shandra then at Drizzt who was blushing just as fiercely. "What incident?" she asked.

"Never mind!" Shandra near-yelled.

Tarion smirked and winked at Kylia. Later, he mouthed.

Kylia nodded, she would look forward to it.

Shandra hastily changed the subject. "I was thinking that you two could teach us the Drow tongue while we traveled. In return we can teach you elvish," she said.

"I think that's a good idea, don't you, Drizzt? I like learning new things," Kylia enthused.

"It certainly wouldn't do any harm," Drizzt agreed.

"Good, no time like the present start," Shandra said.

By the time they stopped for the night everyone had picked up a few words and phrases.

Supper wasn't elegant, just dried meat, dried fruit, bread and cheese, but at least it was filling. A nearby river provided cool, fresh water. After camp was set up and supper eaten Drizzt made his way to the river. Sitting down, he gazed at the starry sky.

After awhile movement behind Drizzt told him he was no longer alone. He turned, expecting to see Kylia, but it was Shandra. "What're you doing here?" he asked.

"Giving Kylia and Tarion some time alone," Shandra said, "mind if I join you?"

"Of course not," Drizzt said, gesturing grandly at the bank.

Shandra grinned and mock curtsied then sat down next to him. "Stargazing?" Shandra asked, "I used to do that with my father. You know any of the constellations?"

Drizzt shook his head. "Not really, I just like the view," he said.

Shandra looked up at the sky. "It is very nice," she agreed. "Well then I have something else to teach you." She began pointing out and naming them.

Drizzt listened without speaking until she was finished then gave her an amused smile.

"What?" Shandra asked.

"Kind of silly to name stars, I doubt it matters what we call them," Drizzt said. "I'd rather just enjoy the view." He returned his attention to the sky.

"I can't argue with that," Shandra said. After awhile they rose and walked back to the camp together.

Kylia looked up and smiled. "Tarion and I will take the first watch, is that alright?" she asked.

""Fine, then we have the second," Shandra said. She went to her bedroll and laid down.

Drizzt gave her a long thoughtful look before settling down himself. Unfortunately sleep turned out to be rather elusive. After a restless hour he got up.

"You should sleep," Kylia said.

"Looks like I'm not tired. I think I'll go check around the edges of camp a bit," Drizzt shrugged and left before either of them could protest.

**__**

Just a little fluffy moment before I get back into the action. R/R please!


	4. River View

**__**

Thanks to all my reviewers. I'm glad you're enjoying this.

Chapter 4--River View

Shandra was woken by the delicious smell of breakfast cooking. She sat up and stretched then looked around. "Where's Drizzt?" she asked.

"He went to the river," Kylia said, "Breakfast is ready."

Shandra got up. "I'll go get him," Shandra said. She walked off.

Tarion gave Kylia a sharp look. "I think you forgot to tell Shandra that Drizzt was taking a bath," he said.

"Oops," Kylia said and smiled.

Shandra reached the river's edge then froze at the sight before her.

Drizzt was thigh deep in the water, stark naked with his back to her.

Shandra knew she should walk away, but almost against her will her eyes moved down. Gods, he is magnificent, she thought.

Suddenly Drizzt turned and their eyes met. He instinctively backed off until he was waist deep.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were taking a bath. If I had I wouldn't have come here," Shandra said. Her face felt hot and she knew she was blushing.

"So why did you come?" Drizzt asked.

Shandra's mind was blank for a minute as she tried to remember why she was there. "Oh, breakfast's ready," she said.

"I'll be there as soon as I get dried off and dressed," Drizzt said.

"Alright, once again I'm sorry that I walked up on you," Shandra said and walked back to the camp. Still blushed at bit in embarrassment, she accepted the plate Tarion offered her and sat down to eat, thoughts awhirl.

Drizzt waited until he was certain Shandra was gone then waded to shore. Using the blanket he'd brought and dried off then began to get dressed. He had just pulled on his shirt when he heard the noise. He froze, peering towards the sound.

The noises got louder, horses and voices. A group off armed and armored men emerged from the trees.

There was no time to don his armor, but he buckled on his weapons as they approached. It made him feel more secure.

The men pulled their mounts when they saw him. "Well, looks like we caught us a Drow," one said.

"You haven't caught anything," Drizzt retorted.

The man gestured and the riders started to fan out to trap him against the river. "It would be a lot less painful for you if you surrendered, Drow," he said.

Drizzt drew both scimitars, looking from one man to the next. He wondered which way the attack would come from. Pounding hoof beats from his left answered the silent question. Drizzt spun to see a sword slashing down. He parried though the momentum knocked him back a couple steps.

Another rider spurred his horse forward with a loud war cry, swinging a flail. "You can't avoid us all, Drow!" he yelled.

Drizzt didn't even try to parry, knowing he wouldn't be able too and simply dropped to one knee, so the blow whipped over his head. He hoped the man's war cry and yell had traveled to the right ears. He needed help.

**__**

Meanwhile

Leaping to her feet, Shandra looked in the direction the yell had came from. A quick look at the others told her they had heard it too. "Drizzt is over that way!" she said. Grabbing her weapon, she took off at a run with Tarion and Kylia at her heels.

**__**

Poor Drizzt never gets a break, more fighting in the next chapter! R/R please!


	5. Stand Off

_**Well, today I'm another year older and it's a lot less exciting as it was thirty years ago, how time flies,**_

_**huh?**_

Chapter 5--Stand Off

When they arrives they froze in shock. Drizzt faced six mounted and armed men, hair dripping wet and wearing no armor.

One man turned his mount to face them. "Don't interfere," he warned then he spotted Kylia. His eyes narrowed in disgust.

"I'm afraid we have to, since you're attacking one of our companions," Shandra said.

"Anyone who travels with two Drow is the enemy. Back off and let us deal with them or share their fate," the man said.

"These Drow won't harm any of you. My companion and I are paladins of Tyr. We wouldn't travel with them if they had evil intentions," Shandra said,

"Drow are tricky, they could be fooling you both," the man said.

"We have ways to know their hearts, abilities given to us by Tyr himself and they could never fool him," Tarion said.

The men muttered among themselves, clearly unsure if they should continue attacking or not.

Shandra caught Drizzt's eyes discreetly and gestured for him to move towards her.

Drizzt nodded slightly and edged cautiously towards Shandra, watching the men to make sure they didn't attack.

One started to move towards Drizzt like he was going to attack.

"Don't you lay a hand on him or you'll glow in the dark!" Kylia warned. She raised her hand to show the crackling ball of lightening in her palm.

The man's eyes widened at that and he froze, staring at her nervously.

Drizzt moved quickly to Shandra's side while the men were distracted.

"When you threaten one of my men you threaten me," the leader warned.

"Well, that goes the same for us. Leave Drizzt alone, take your men and go away," Kylia said.

The man glared at all of them. "We'll leave, we want no contact with Drow or anyone who travels with them. Move out!" he ordered. Wheeling their mounts, the men galloped off.

Shandra turned and looked at Drizzt. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

"Mo, they never touched me," Drizzt said.

"It looks like I'm going to have to spend this whole trip getting you out of trouble," Shandra sighed in mock annoyance.

"Probably," Drizzt agreed, "Does that bother you?"

"Not at all, let's go back to camp. Our breakfast is likely ruined by now, but we can fix another," Shandra said.

Once back Tarion and Shandra began to fix another breakfast while Drizzt worked on drying out and brushing out his hair.

Kylia watched him until hr was done then came up behind him. "Here, let me braid your hair. It'll keep it out of your way," she offered, taking the comb.

Drizzt shrugged and let her.

"There, finished. You ought to wear your hair braided more often. It suits you well, but you could use a trim. You're starting to look a little shaggy. I'll fix that tonight," Kylia said.

"I'll take it under advisement," Drizzt said.

Kylia laughed. "What's the matter? Do you think I'm going to shave you bald?" she asked.

"With your sense of humor I wouldn't be surprised," Drizzt snorted.

Kylia laughed.

_**There was supposed to be a fight, honest! But the plot bunnies wouldn't let it happen! R/R please!**_


	6. Through the Mountains

Chapter 6--Through the Mountains

After eating and cleaning up their campsite the small group remounted and continued on their way.

It was late afternoon when they came in sight of a impressive mountain range surrounded by lush forest..

"How beautiful!" Kylia said, "are we going close to them?"

"We have to go through a valley that goes through them. They're to treacherous to climb," Shandra said.

Drizzt studied the mountains as they rode closer and felt a pang of homesickness. The mountains reminded him of Icewind Dale. A soft touch on his arm drew his attention. He turned to see Kylia.

"Drizzt, are you all right?" Kylia asked. "You looked like you were upset."

"I'm fine, just memories," Drizzt said.

Kylia squeezed his arm. "Sometimes memories are all you have, but sometimes you have to let them go," she said. She urged her horse forward to ride beside Tarion.

It was dusk when they reached the valley, so they decided to set up camp for the night.

"I'll tend the horses," Drizzt offered.

"Fine, I'll gather wood and start the fire," Tarion said.

"Guess that means we're in charge of dinner, Kylia," Shandra said.

Kylia sighed. "Let me guess, dried meat, dried fruit, bread and cheese again," she said.

"No, we're out of bread and cheese," Shandra said.

"I hate that meat, it's like chewing on a boot," Kylia sighed.

"Meaning that you've chewed on a boot before?" Drizzt teased.

Kylia stuck out her tongue at him then smiled impishly. "I have an idea. We could tend the horses while you go hunting for game."

Drizzt glanced at Shandra. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Fresh game of any type would be a welcome change," Shandra admitted.

Drizzt nodded. "I'll try, but I make no promises. It'd be easy if I had a bow," he said.

"We'll forgive you if you can't," Shandra said. "Just be careful and stay out of trouble this time."

"What do you think I'll do? Run into a rabid rabbit?" Drizzt asked.

"Knowing you, yes," Shandra retorted.

Kylia burst out laughing. "I can just see Drizzt being chased through the woods by a mad bunny," she gasped.

Drizzt made a face at her then headed off to hunt. Once he entered the woods he felt more relaxed. It felt good to be among trees again.

While the women got the horses fed, watered and brushed down Tarion started the fire then went foraging. He returned with wild vegetables and herbs.

Shandra cut the vegetables and tossed them in a pot of water.

By the time Drizzt returned it was fully dark. He carried two rabbits, already skinned and gutted.

Shandra took them, cut them up and threw the meat into the pot with the vegetables. Soon a savory rabbit stew simmered over the fire.

After dinner Shandra and Tarion took first watch while Kylia and Drizzt settled down to sleep.

****

Please R/R! Should have the next chapter of Rogue Blades up by sometime late Friday or early Saturday as long as the plot bunnies don't mutiny again!


	7. Muddy Warfare

Chapter 7--Muddy Warfare

They were up early the next morning for breakfast then rode into the valley. An hour later it started to rain and before long mud sucked at their horses' hooves.

Kylia shoved a sopping wet lock of hair away from her face with a frown. "Well, this certainly isn't much fun," she grumbled.

"It's just water, you won't melt," Drizzt said.

Kylia looked over at him. "But being soaked to the skin doesn't bother you?" she said.

"I've traveled in worst weather than this," Drizzt shrugged.

Kylia made a face at him and turned away. Just then her horse slipped in the mud and skidded sideways.

A more experienced rider would have been able to keep her balance, but Kylia wasn't one. She fell off into the mud with a loud splat. A string of Drow curse words split the air. She struggled to her feet, futilely trying to brush herself off.

Drizzt couldn't hold back. He burst out laughing.

Kylia scowled at him. "This isn't funny!" she protested.

"No, it's hilarious," Drizzt smirked.

A mischievous sparkle shone in Kylia's eyes as she grabbed a handful of thick gooey mud and hurled it at Drizzt.

Splat!

Drizzt gasped in shock as the cold mud hit him directly in the forehead and ran down his face. His horse shied and Drizzt barely avoided falling off himself.

Grinning, Kylia threw some more mud at him, hitting him in the shoulder. "Get off that horse and fight me like the ranger, the warrior, you are!" she challenged.

Drizzt shook his head. "Aren't you a little old to be playing in the mud?" he asked.

"I don't know actually. I don't think I ever played in it before," Kylia said. She scooped up another handful and raised it. "Are you getting off that beast, little brother or do I come get you?"

Drizzt's horse snorted and shifted nervously. He looked down for a minute and murmured soothingly to it. Looking up, he was just in time to get a face full of mud. Sputtering, he wiped at his face, trying to get the mud out of his eyes.

"Oops!" Kylia said, "sorry about that."

"You're going to be," Drizzt growled, wiping away the last of the mud away. He dismounted and stalked towards her.

Kylia wasn't sure she liked the look in Drizzt's eyes. "I truly am sorry, Drizzt," she said, backing up.

Drizzt smiled. "I guess I can forget it since you are sincere," he said. He started to turn away then lunged at her.

They went tumbling into the mud, sending it splashing everywhere. They wrestled about like puppies and by the time they stopped they were so filthy they could have easily passed as Orcs.

Drizzt had stood and was laughing as he tried to get some of the mud off his armor and out of his hair.

Kylia was still sitting in the mud, giggling like a little child that had just gotten away with some sort of mischief.

"Honestly, are you two sure that you are adults?" Shandra snorted.

Kylia struggled to her feet. "Sometimes you're to prissy, Shandra. You should relax and have fun more," she said.

"I'm not an Elfling anymore and I refuse to act like one," Shandra snorted.

An evil thought struck Drizzt and he grinned. He'd probably be in for it if he did it, but he had always liked to live dangerously. He stared at the horses Shandra and Tarion rode and suddenly the animals reared.

Shandra and Tarion found themselves sitting in a puddle. Luckily neither of them were wearing their plate mail.

Kylia burst out laughing all over again and Drizzt joined her. Soon it got so bad they were forced to cling to each other like a couple of drunks.

Shandra and Tarion shared looks and nods then leaped at their Drow companions, knocking them down and the battle was on!

****

I know childish and immature of them, but it sure was fun! R/R please! Also thanks to Ivo Jongen for your kind letter. I might be slow at updating, but I won't leave a story unfinished! Promise!


	8. Truce Called

Chapter 8--Truce Called

The tussle lasted for a long while, Kylia against Tarion and Shandra against Drizzt, but finally it began to wind down.

The mud was slippery, Drizzt had fallen and was having a rough time getting back up.

Shandra offered him her hand. "Grab hold, I'll help you," she said.

Drizzt did and started to pull himself up. He was halfway to his feet when Shandra suddenly slipped.

They crashed into the mud, Shandra landed heavily on top of Drizzt.

"Ouch!" Drizzt complained. "You aren't much help."

"Sorry, this damned mud's more slippery than I thought," Shandra said. She raised her head and it was then she realized how close their faces were. She could feel the Drow's breath against her skin.

Drizzt seemed to realize it at the same time. He shifted uneasily under her.

Shandra found herself staring at his lips, remembering their first kiss. "You're so handsome, do you realize that?" she asked huskily.

Drizzt blushed. "Isn't this a bad time for this? We're arse deep in mud right now," he said.

"Actually no, I have you where I want you," Shandra grinned.

Drizzt scowled. "Get off me, crazy woman," he demanded.

"Not until I get a reward for winning," Shandra returned.

"Who says you won?" Drizzt grumbled.

"I'm the one on top," Shandra grinned.

"Only because you fell on me!" Drizzt shot back.

"You're nitpicking and it won't change a thing," Shandra said.

"So what's the reward you think you're going to get?" Drizzt demanded.

"This," Shandra said and kissed him passionately. She felt him stiffen under at her at first in shock, but after a brief time he relaxed. She was delighted when he began to return the kiss.

Finally they had to break the kiss to breathe. They stared at each other for a long moment, both a bit shaken by the fierceness of the kiss.

"I was attracted to you the moment I first saw you. Why hasn't a woman snatched you up by now? They're all fools," Shandra said.

"I'm a Drow, think about it," Drizzt pointed out simply.

"We need to talk in private, Drizzt, as soon as we can. There are some things I need to tell you. I think something is happening that I thought never would," Shandra said. She carefully stood and helped Drizzt up.

It was then they remembered Kylia and Shandra. They looked guiltily towards them and saw them by the horses, talking and laughing softly.

Shandra looked straight into Drizzt's eyes. "Later," she said and walked off.

Drizzt took a deep breath and followed her, thoughts whirling.

It was several hours later when they came to the lake. It was a lovely place with water as clear as glass and surrounded by lush growth.

Shandra gestured to the lake. "We can stop here for the night and clean up," she said.

"A shame to mess up the water, but I can't argue. It would be nice to get clean," Kylia said.

After they tended the horses they went into the water. None of them bothered to undress, figuring their clothes needed washing just as badly as they did.

Shandra watched Drizzt when she thought she could do so without him noticing. She was sure that a rare thing had happened and that made it even more important that they talked.

Later that night Shandra and Tarion had first watch. Tarion took a deep breath. "I saw you and Drizzt share that kiss, Shandra. You really are deeply attracted to him, aren't you?" he asked.

Shandra sighed. "I fear it might be more than that. I think we might be soul bonded," she admitted.

"Are you sure? You know how very serious that is," Tarion asked.

"No, but the signs are there. Even if I'm wrong it doesn't matter. I love him, Tarion," Shandra said and sighed. "Mother and father are going to be furious. They'll never accept either way."

"If the two of you are soul bonded they can't stop it, neither can you," Tarion said.

"I doubt Drizzt knows anything about soul bonds. I wager it doesn't happen among Drow," Shandra said.

"If it's meant to be it will happen. Remember that I'll be here if you need me," Tarion said.

"Thank you, Tarion," Shandra said. That was all that was needed for now.

****

Sorry all my story updates have been so slow, real life has been really demanding lately. I'll try to pick up the pace. R/R please!


	9. Continuing the Journey

Chapter 9--Continuing the Journey

Drizzt was quiet and thoughtful most of the morning. Shandra wasn't much more talkative. They both had a lot to think about.

Kylia glanced over her shoulder at Drizzt and Shandra who rode next to each other without speaking. "It'd be funny if it wasn't so tragic. It's obvious that they're very attracted to each other," she remarked.

"Yes, but neither of them are sure of their feelings right now," Tarion said.

Kylia sighed softly and looked at Tarion. "I'm not surprised about Drizzt. I was treated badly when most females of my race are powerful and feared, but males, even those of noble blood, are treated like property," she said. "He's probably went through more agony than even I have."

Tarion looked thoughtful. "I know little about Drow and I didn't realize Drizzt was a noble. Perhaps I should learn more. Will you teach me?" he asked.

"It won't be pleasant to hear," Kylia warned.

"That's alright. I want to know," Tarion said, so the lesson began.

Tarion listened for awhile then shook his head in disgust. "I can't see how anyone, Elf or Human, could bear to live like that," he said.

""For most Drow it's the only way of life they've ever known. Should I continue?" Kylia asked.

"Yes, I'll tell you when I can't stand anymore," Tarion said.

Meanwhile

Drizzt decided that he needed to get away from everyone awhile to get his thoughts in order. He dismounted and passed his mounts reins to Shandra. "Guenhwyvar and I will scout ahead and make sure the path is clear," he said.

"Very well, be careful," Shandra said. She watched as Drizzt summoned the panther and took off then sighed.

Drizzt was relieved to be alone for awhile. He was confused by his thoughts about Shandra. "We barely know each other. Yet this attraction between us is so strong. Things were easier before our paths came together, Guen," he said.

Guenhwyvar regarded him curiously then yawned.

Drizzt had to laugh. "What? Am I boring you?" he asked.

The panther suddenly leaped at him and they went tumbling across the ground. As usual Guenhwyvar managed to pin Drizzt flat on his back and began licking his face.

Drizzt laughed and tried vainly to fend her off. "Stop it, Guen! Alright! You win, I surrender!" he cried. Content with her victory, the panther let him up. "Let's go have a look around," Drizzt said. Together they moved off.

Back at the Group

Shandra would have liked to scream in frustration. This whole mess was getting on her nerves. She muttered a few curses in Dwarvish. She had to admit if only to herself she was worried about her peoples' reaction to Drizzt and Kylia, especially her parents. Her father was going to hit the roof and it would be even worse if they were soul bonded. _I don't care, because Tyr help me I don't think I can let him go, _she thought. She shook her head with a frown. _Why is nothing in my life ever easy?_

Drizzt moved slowly along ahead of the party, watching and listening. Guenhwyvar stayed close to his side. It was then Drizzt noticed the woods were silent. Any ranger knew that meant something was lurking around. He froze and listened, but could hear nothing.

Guenhwyvar evidently sensed something as well. She snarled and the fur along her back stood up. Suddenly she bounded forward with a roar and disappeared into the trees.

Drizzt would have liked to call her back, but it wouldn't be wise to make any noise, so he followed her instead, drawing his scimitars. After only minutes he came to the edge of a clearing. He stopped in the trees and looked around. It was then he saw the lone Orc and to his shock and horror Guenhwyvar was lying on her side at it's feet. The Orc had a knife and was getting ready to stab her. Drizzt didn't hesitate. He lunged for the Orc, praying he wasn't to late.

****

R/R please!


	10. Death On Velvet Paws

Chapter 10--Death On Velvet Paws

Just before Drizzt reached the grinning Orc he heard chanting. He reacted purely on instinct, throwing himself backwards away from the Orc and into a roll.

A greenish bolt hit the ground where Drizzt would have been if he hadn't leaped back. He shuddered when he heard a hissing sound. Acid! he thought.

The Orc smiled, showing blackened, rotted teeth and lunged at Drizzt.

Drizzt drew his scimitars just in time to parry the dagger aside then to his shock the dagger suddenly grew into a short sword. Prepared for a dagger, he jerked his head back. He avoided the worst of the blow , but received a rather painful cut on the cheek. Cursing to himself, he knocked the blade away and leaped back.

The Orc laughed and stalked forward. The chanting started again as the creature approached. The short sword lashed out and was parried aside by Twinkle.

Drizzt was stunned by the force of the blow. It had even knocked him back a pace. He had never known an Orc to be so strong. It was then the next spell hit. Locked in battle, Drizzt couldn't avoid this one. He gritted his teeth as he braced himself for the pain. Blue light flared around him, but to his confusion and shock there was nothing more. The spell must have failed.

The Orc snarled and slashed at his throat, only to have the blow swept aside once again. Behind them, unnoticed, Guenhwyvar opened her eyes. Standing, the panther crouched so low that her belly brushed the grass as she stalked forward like the shadow her name dubbed her. She was almost there when the chanting began once again. She paused to look that way then back at the Orc. Decision made, she moved towards the chanting.

The wizard couldn't believe the Drow had avoided the acid bolt spell and couldn't understand why the lightening bolt had shown no effect, but this spell would work he vowed inwardly. He was blind to all else as he continued the chant.

Guenhwyvar could smell a strange Human by now. After another five minutes she could see him as well. She ran up the vertical trunk of a tree like she was walking on level ground and began working her way over to get above the enemy.

The wizard was almost done with the spell when a low, throaty growl sounded above him and shattered his concentration. He looked up to spy a very large black panther above him just before it leaped on top of him with bared teeth and claws.

A horrible death scream erupted from the trees and both combatants froze at the same instant, glancing towards the sound.

The Orc suddenly blinked and looked around as if he was waking up from a deep sleep. He saw Drizzt and his eyes widened. He dropped the sword, screamed and ran the other direction as if a horde of demons were at his heels.

That was the last thing Drizzt expected, so he didn't even try to follow. He watched the trees and finally saw Guenhwyvar bounding towards him. When she was closer Drizzt noticed she was carrying something in her mouth.

Guenhwyvar stopped in front of him and dropped her gift at his feet…..a severed hand.

"Guenhwyvar !" Drizzt protested, "I didn't need to see this!" He could swear that the panther was laughing. "Very funny, come, let's go back to the others." He started to walk off then stopped to pick up the short sword the Orc had dropped. It might prove to be useful, while he was at it he checked the mage's body for useful items as well then went back to the others.

Shandra looked up with a smile when Drizzt returned to the group who had stopped to fix lunch, but it faded the minute she saw the bleeding cut on his face. "What happened?" she asked. She stood up.

"Relax, Shandra, I'm fine. It's a small cut, that's all," Drizzt said. He put the things he carried at Kylia's feet. "You should test these things. Be careful, I don't know what they do." He walked off to rest foe awhile.

Kylia, Shandra and Tarion looked at each other and shrugged.

**__**

I wanted to concentrate on Guen just because I think people forget she's not a house cat, but a silent and deadly predator like any panther. R/R please!


	11. Breakfast

_**As you can see I'm back and glad of it. I had to purchase a whole new computer, monitor and all. Hope you're all still interested in this! **_

Chapter 11--Breakfast

The smell of breakfast cooking woke Kylia just after dawn. Yawning, she sat up to see who was awake. "Don't you ever sleep in?" she grumbled.

Drizzt just laughed. "Feeling cranky this morning, little sister?" he asked.

Kylia pouted. "No," she said. She stretched and got up then joined Drizzt by the fire. "What's for breakfast?"

"Nothing too impressive," Drizzt shrugged. "I'm no high class cook."

"Whatever it is smells good," Kylia remarked. She moved closer and .looked into the pan. "Potatoes?" she asked. "Where did you find potatoes?"

Drizzt shrugged. "They were growing wild and I added the rabbit meat left from last night," he said.

"Is it ready?" Kylia asked.

"Yes, wake the others, would you?" Drizzt asked.

Kylia nodded and went to fetch Shandra and Tarion.

After breakfast, which was every bit as delicious as it had smelled, they packed up their goods and continued on their way.

As they traveled Kylia guided her mount up beside Drizzt. "Where did you get those things you gave me?" she asked softly.

Drizzt told her everything that had happened.

"It's good that the blade wasn't poisoned," Kylia said. She studied the cut critically. "It's already starting to heal."

"It wasn't very deep or serious," Drizzt shrugged.

Kylia gave Drizzt a big sister glare. "Another lucky thing, the enchantment on that blade is an extremely nasty one. If it had hit a limb it would have sheared it off," Kylia said.

Drizzt winced at the thought. "Ouch," he muttered.

"Yeah, ouch, you better be more careful about covering your ass, little brother," Kylia said.

"Such language from a lady, you'd better watch it or Tarion might wash your mouth out with soap," Drizzt taunted.

"He'd stop a lightening bolt if he dared and stop trying to change the subject. You could have been killed, you know that?

"Kylia, I've taken the risk of being killed all my life. Do you want me to hide in a corner or something?" Drizzt asked.

Something in her newfound brother's tone warned Kylia to choose her next words with care. Younger or not, Drizzt was still a warrior and she had to remember she couldn't scold him as if he were a misbehaving child. She laid her hand on his arm. "No, I'd never expect you to hide, but I don't want to lose you after finding you. Please, just be careful, alright?" she asked.

Drizzt studied her for a long moment then smiled. "Don't worry, Kylia. I have no intent of throwing my life away," he said.

Kylia smiled back and they rode on in companionable silence.

_Back In Silverymoon…._

Lady Alustriel finished the spell and studied the inlaid map on the chamber floor in amazement. She hadn't realized how serious Drizzt had been about getting away from the land he'd once called home. He had went far away indeed. She doused the candles and left the room. All she had to do now was figure out whether or not to try to send a message to him. She felt she should tell him about the apology that had been sent by Bruenor's son, so he would know they were sorry for their cruelty. She was still a bit angry at what they had done and felt they deserved no forgiveness, but that was not her choice to make.

_Back to the travelers…._

At dusk they arrived at a decent sized town. Shandra and Tarion looked around them with interest. "This town is the marker, we're only about a week from our village now. We often traded goods with this town," Shandra said.

"I wonder if our favorite inn is still here. It would be a perfect place to spend the night," Tarion said.

"Only one way to find out," Shandra said and rode on with the others followed her. Much to their delight the inn was still their. The sign named it The Sylvan Grove.

A stable boy came running to tend their horses, promising to bring their gear up as soon as he was done. They allowed him to take them and went inside.

Once they were inside Drizzt was very glad that he and Kylia were cloaked and hooded. Not surprising, considering the name, the inn was filled with Elves of many races.

_**R/R please! **_


	12. Into the Lion's Den

Chapter 12--Into the Lion's Den

Kylia glanced around the inn then looked at Drizzt. "I think we're both doomed," she whispered.

Drizzt grimaced slightly and nodded. "Get ready for a riot because I'm sure there'll be one," he agreed.

"Come on, you two," Shandra called as she and Tarion headed for the bar.

Drizzt and Kylia exchanged resigned looks and followed.

The innkeeper gave Tarion and Shandra a warm smile. "Welcome, it has been a long time," he said.

Shandra gave the other Elf a hug. "Indeed it has, Saryn. You look well," she said.

Saryn accepted Tarion's handclasp then fetched wine for them as they sat down.

"We'll need two more for our friends, please," Shandra said.

Saryn glanced at Kylia and Drizzt as they reached the bar then fetched two more goblets. "So, on the way to visit your families?" he asked.

"Yes, have you seen my father or mother lately?" Shandra asked.

"Not recently, last year, I believe it was," Saryn said. He set filled goblets in front of Kylia and Drizzt. "I'm sure however that they'll be glad to see you."

Kylia picked up the goblet and drained it in one go without lowering it then set it back on the bar.

Saryn gave her a rather startled look. "Care for a refill, milady?" he asked.

Kylia nodded.

Saryn shrugged and refilled the goblet. "So aren't you going to introduce me to your friends, Shandra?" he asked, setting the refilled goblet in front of Kylia.

"Forgive me, my friend. This is Drizzt and Kylia," Shandra said.

Drizzt winced inwardly. He was sure the innkeeper would realize Drizzt wasn't a surface Elf name. Sure enough the innkeeper's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"A rather……unusual name, sounds vaguely Drow to me," Saryn said. His eyes moved from Drizzt to Kylia warily. His hand moved below the bar where he probably had a weapon.

Drizzt braced himself, sure the riot was about to begin. His hand drifted warily towards one of his scimitars.

Shandra reached out and laid her hand on Saryn's other wrist She gripped Drizzt's wrist with the other. "No, Drizzt," she said then turned her attention to Saryn. "They are both Drow that have abandoned the Underdark and the ways of their former kin. Think Saryn, we are both paladins. We can sense evil and we have found none. Drizzt is in fact a ranger of Mielikki. Don't judge them so hastily," she whispered.

Tarion nodded. He glanced at Kylia to make sure she wasn't getting a spell ready to cast. "I second that, Saryn. Please say nothing," he said. "We'll be here one night then be on our way," he said.

"I want no Drow in my place," Saryn hissed. "You shouldn't have brought them in here, Shandra, Tarion. You should know what mayhem it could cause."

"That won't happen if you don't give away their identity," Tarion pointed out.

"So they're both Drow," Saryn demanded.

"Yes, please lower your voice, Saryn," Tarion said, glancing around. None of the other patrons seemed to be paying attention to the conversation….. yet

"Saryn, I think Drizzt and I might be thiramin," Shandra said, switching to Wood Elvish. She knew Drizzt didn't speak it and didn't want him to hear the last part. She needed to talk to him first.

Saryn gave her an incredulous look. "He's Drow!" he growled.

"He isn't an enemy, please don't tell anyone here their race or they'll be forced to defend themselves and I don't want anyone to be hurt," Shandra said.

Saryn glared at Drizzt and Kylia, but finally nodded in reluctant agreement. He glanced around then noticed another Elf enter the room.

An amulet around the Elf's neck suddenly flared red and she drew her sword. She looked around the room then she looked directly at Drizzt and Kylia. She headed right towards them.

Saryn muttered a curse under his breath.

Shandra and Tarion had noticed as well. "What is she?" Tarion asked.

"Drowslayer," Saryn said grimly.

_**Ohh boy, major trouble! Hope everyone had a great Christmas and I wish you a happy New Year! R/R please!**_


	13. Drowslayer

**_Well, this chapter didn't turn out at all like I planned, I had wanted a knock down drag out fight, but the plot bunnies took over..._**

Chapter 13--Drowslayer

Shandra groaned. She knew about the Elves that called themselves Drowslayers. They dedicated their lives to finding and killing Drow. Most were obsessive to the point of insanity. She hoped this one wasn't one of them or there would be no way to stop this.

The woman moved straight towards them than lunged at Drizzt.

Shandra's sword intercepted the blow in midswing then turned it aside.

The Drowslayer looked at her in contempt. "You, an Elf, defend the most hated enemy of our kin?" she demanded.

"As a paladin of Tyr I defend those who are innocent of wrongdoing. These Drow are not evil. Go seek other targets, kinswoman," Shandra said.

Tarion moved closer to Kylia to make sure he was close enough to protect her if the Drowslayer struck at her next.

The Elf woman looked at Shandra then at Tarion and scowled. "Drow are clever. They could be hiding their true nature from you," she said.

"Our abilities are blessed by Tyr. It's impossible for them to hide their true natures from him. I also doubt a Drow serving Lloth would wear a goodly Goddess's symbol. Drizzt, show her," Shandra said.

Drizzt pulled the unicorn pendant out into view and held it up.

There were some gasps and muttering from those in the inn watching the confrontation.

"If you continue to attack my companion than you force me to defend him, to the death if necessary. Please don't make it come to that," Shandra said.

The Drowslayer scowled and looked suspiciously at Kylia. "Who do you follow, she-Drow?" she demanded.

"No one yet, but perhaps someday that will change," Kylia said.

"So have you decided? Will you leave us in peace or must we fight?" Shandra asked.

"I'll leave for now, but I'll be watching, never doubt that," the woman said, slamming her sword into the sheath. Giving Drizzt and Kylia a last glare, she stalked off.

A noise behind Shandra made her start and she turned to see Saryn holding out four keys. She took them. "How much to I owe you?" she asked, putting her own blade.

"More than you know, just stay out of trouble while you're in here, so my place doesn't get busted up," Saryn grumbled. He went further down the bar to tend another customer.

"A table's empty over there, let's sit down," Tarion suggested.

They did so and after a few minutes a barmaid came over to them. "Can I bring you a meal. We have beef steak and potatoes," she offered.

"Sounds good, everyone?" Shandra asked. No one argued. "Four please and a bottle of Elven wine too."

""Yes, ma'am," the barmaid said and hurried off.

Loud scraping from the sides drew the groups attention and they looked around. The Elves sitting at tables close to them got up and moved. Tarion and Shandra glanced at each other in silent understanding.

"Let them scramble like spooked rabbits, just makes more room for us this way," Shandra said dismissively.

"That it does, wait until you taste the food here, it's the best in the city," Tarion said.

Drizzt knew what they were trying to do and he appreciated it. He could see the Kylia felt the same way.

The barmaid returned with the wine and food. "Here you are, eighty silver, please," she said.

Shandra paid her and added a bit extra. "Keep the change," she said. "Also I think we all would like baths sent up to our rooms."

"Thank you, ma'am, if you should want anything else call me," the barmaid said then hurried off.

The food was every bit as good as Tarion claimed and the wine was excellent, but Drizzt found it hard to relax and enjoy it. He could feel the hostile looks the Elves in the inn were giving them and hear faint muttering. It made him extremely uncomfortable.

Afterwards they headed up to their rooms to shed their gear and get some well-earned rest. As Drizzt unlocked the door to his room Shandra stopped him. "Come to my room in about two hours, we need to talk," she said.

Drizzt nodded. "Yes we do, I'll be there," he said.

"I'm next door," Shandra said. Once she was in her room Shandra removed her armor and got undressed. A bath waited and she was eager to soak in it after being on the road so long. She just hoped that she and Drizzt's talk would go well and she wouldn't scare him off.

_**Next chapter Drizzt and Shandra will finally have their talk……R/R please!**_


	14. The Talk

Chapter 14--The Talk

After a long relaxing soak Shandra dried and brushed her hair then put on a blue shirt and tan leggings. She didn't bother with her boots.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Come in, Drizzt!" she called.

Drizzt opened the door and slipped into the room, closing it behind him. He wore a simple white shirt and black leggings. He was barefoot as well.

"Seems you had the same idea concerning comfort," Shandra said.

Drizzt shrugged. "I doubt I'll need my armor or weapons unless you plan to attack me," he said.

"No, I don't think so, Saryn will throttle both of us if we bust up one of his rooms," Shandra said. She gestured to one of the chairs. "Have a seat."

"So you think I should be sitting down for this? That's not very comforting," Drizzt remarked, but he sat down.

Shandra sat down in the chair across from him and took a deep breath. Before he'd got there she'd had what she was going to say organized in her mind, but now that he was there it had flown from her thoughts. She tried to organize her thoughts.

Drizzt seemed to be content to sit quietly and let her.

"I'm not sure how to say this without sounding insane or scaring you off," Shandra said.

"I swear I won't run out of the room screaming," Drizzt offered, "and I've already figured out that you're insane."

That brought a smile to Shandra's face. "I wouldn't be sure about the running out of the room part, you might do that," she said.

Drizzt frowned and studied her. "Is it that bad?" he asked.

Shandra took a deep breath then let it out. "Depends on your point of view," she said. Finally she decided to just to say it. "Among my people we have a thing we call a soul bonding."

Drizzt eyed her curiously. "Just what does that mean?" he asked.

"I take it that Drow don't," Shandra said, disappointed, but not really surprised.

"I've never heard of it," Drizzt said.

"It is more legend than anything else, but it has happen though it is very rare. I never really thought about it to much until lately," Shandra said.

"Why are you thinking of it now?" Drizzt asked. "Stop stalling, Shandra."

"Very well then, I think we are soul bonded," Shandra said and braced herself.

If the situation wasn't so serious the look on Drizzt's face would have been rather amusing. He just stared at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"What?" Drizzt gasped.

"Haven't you felt it? It's a feeling that we belong together. The feelings those times we kissed. It's like fire burning through your veins," Shandra said. "I barely know you, but I don't think I could ever leave your side or ever let you go."

Drizzt stood. "I can't imagine that any bond of such a sort could be formed between a Drow and an elf. Our kind are mortal enemies," he protested.

Shandra stood and caught his wrist. "You swore you wouldn't run off, Drizzt. Our race has nothing to do with a bond formed between two souls and I think you know it," she said.

Drizzt did know it, even though he didn't want to admit it yet. It was so sudden. "I need time to think about this. You just sort of blurted this out and I'm not sure what to think," he said.

Shandra released him. "I understand, we'll talk about this again," she said. She watched Drizzt leave the room and close the door then sighed. "Well, I guess that went better then I expected," she muttered.

_**I know it's been a really long time, but I've had a lot of new things to work on lately. This was hard to write. R/R please!**_


	15. Awkward Morning

Chapter 15: Awkward Morning

Drizzt and Kylia were the first ones up the next morning. They were just finishing breakfast when Tarion and Shandra came downstairs.

Kylia looked up, flashing Tarion a smile. "It's about time. We've been up since before dawn."

Tarion sat down beside her. "And good morning to you too."

Shandra slid into the seat next to Drizzt. "Morning."

Drizzt glanced at her. "Morning." He returned his attention to his food.

Shandra sighed inwardly. Things are going to be awkward between us now. I was afraid that would happen, she thought. "Sleep well?" She cringed inwardly at the really lame attempt at small talk.

Drizzt looked fully at her. "Not really. So when do we leave?"

Shandra sighed. "As soon as Tarion and I eat and gather I'll things."

Drizzt shoved his plate away and stood. "Fine, I'll be back soon. I need to pick up a few things." He left the inn before anyone could answer.

Kylia leaped to her feet. "I don't like the mood he seems to be in. I'm going with him." She hurried out after her brother.

Once they were gone Shandra sighed and dropped her head to the table with a thud. "Damnation. What a mess."

Tarion waved a serving wench over and ordered breakfast for both of them and she scurried off. "So you want to tell me what's going on or are you going to sit there and dent the table?"

Shandra sat back. "I told Drizzt about the soul bond last night."

Tarion nodded. "It didn't go well."

Shandra shook her head. "No, I don't think it did. You saw how he reacted just now. He couldn't 't get away from me fast enough."

Tarion frowned. "Tell me the whole conversation as best you can remember."

Sighing, Shandra repeated the conversation as precisely as she could.

Once Shandra was finished she looked expectantly at Tarion.

Just then the serving wench returned. Tarion waited until she'd served the food and left before he spoke. "It doesn't sound like it went so awful. It sounds more like you startled him and that's not really surprising."

Shandra took a bite of food and chewed slowly and thoughtfully. After swallowing, she nodded. "I suppose you're right. It's not like it's something he'd expect."

Tarion smiled at her. "Exactly, there's no rush. Give it and him time. If you two are truly soul bonded then it will work out eventually."

"You're right, it will." Feeling better, Shandra dug into her breakfast.

Meanwhile...

Kylia had to practically run to catch Drizzt, he was halfway up the street when she came out of the inn. Once she'd finally caught up she fell in step with him. "What's the hurry handsome? Surely nothing is that urgent."

Drizzt stopped short and glanced over at her. "I wanted to be alone for a while." He gave her a pointed look. It was clearly a dismissal.

As usual Kylia completely ignored the hint. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone so let's go." Hooking her arm through Drizzt's, she started walking and drawing Drizzt along with her.

Drizzt muttered something in Drow, but didn't argue or pull away from her.

Kylia noticed several Elves staring at them with disgust and suspicion. She was glad Drizzt hadn't seemed to notice. As tense as he seemed to be, he might have decked someone. She gave them a haughtily look and kept drawing Drizzt along with her, talking about whatever came to mind. It seemed to her the walk might do her brother good.

After breakfast Tarion and Shandra went out to the stable to get the horses gently shooing away the stable hand that offered to help. Just as they led the horses out Drizzt and Kylia returned. They mounted up and headed out of the city.

Glancing at Drizzt, Shandra was relieved to see he looked a lot less tense than he had at breakfast. She rode up beside him "Are you alright now?" She was pleased when Drizzt actually smiled at her and nodded. She smiled back in relief.

_**I'm sorry, it took a lot longer than I thought to finish, had to get myself back into the mindset for this story. This is dedicated to Jeremy, if not for him I might have abandoned this completely. R/R please! Sorry it's a bit short, but I wanted to get something up!**_


End file.
